


Afghanistan

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Bisexual Barry Allen, John Diggle Ships It, M/M, Married Olivarry, Military, Military AU, Olivarry, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver Queen, Wedding, flarrow, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Flarrow Military au
Relationships: Barry Allen & John Diggle, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 10





	Afghanistan

Oliver and Barry had both meet during Afghanistan. They had both been in the military. Oliver was the leader of his unit and Barry was just a follower, he followed the orders of people above him that gave him orders.

They had both not really liked each other when they had first met, Barry had thought that Oliver was a mean, emotionless man and Oliver had thought that Barry was a small, skinny kid that wouldn’t last long out there.

Oliver had been wrong. Barry saved Oliver’s life, the man was about to step on a Huge bomb that would have detained and no doubt blown the older man into smithereens. Barry had gotten Oliver out of the ring of fire and they had formed a better bond since.

After about two months, both men decided to date each other. Then they got married after a year while they were on duty, by their mutual friend, John diggle. Diggle had officiated the short and sweet wedding. 

They stayed together for a few more years on Afghanistan and they both went back to the newly named star city. 

They lived their best lives there, and they had always had each other.


End file.
